We Belong Together
by proud2beinsane
Summary: Buffy:Lived her whole life in Sunnydale, a good girl until she meets Spike:Classic bad boy running from his pyscho ex and the death of his mother. Now romance will bloom as they both explore sides of them selves that they never knew.PLEASE REVIEW!


Chapter 1 The new boy

Buffy walked down the hall with Willow and Xander towards the library. She was extremely curious about why he wanted to talk to her.

"Buffy?" Willow asked

"You ok Buffy?" Xander asked

"Yeah just curious as to why Mr. Giles want to talk to me." Buffy said as she opened the door to the library for her friends.

"Thanks Buffy." The said in unison turning to her and giving her bright goofy smiles

"No problem guys." She giggled as she followed behind them. They walked over to the table where Tara and Anya waited; dropping her book bag she turned and started toward Mr. Giles's office. Knocking lightly on the door, Buffy bit her lower lip.

"Come in." Mr. Giles called. She open the door slow and walked in. "Buffy please have a seat." He said motioning to the chairs that sat in front of his desk.

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" Buffy said nervously

"Yes I need a favor from you." Giles said

"Knock Knock Rupes." One of the sexiest voices Buffy had ever heard. Turning around, she saw the new kid. He was about 6 feet tall, 175 pounds of sinewy muscle. He had bleach blonde hair and ice blue eyes that she could look into forever. He wore a skin tight black shirt, black jeans, and combat boots.

"William I would like you to meet Buffy Summers." Giles said walking around the desk cleaning his glasses. Buffy stood up and turned to face the new boy and said

"Pleasure to meet you William."

"The name is Spike luv." He said as he stuck his hand out

"Ok well pleasure to meet you Spike." Buffy laughed shaking his hand

"The pleasure is all mine, luv." He smiled at her. As he took in her outfit, a black camisole with a black leather jacket, her tight blue jeans that hug every curve, and black high heeled boots. He worked hard to remember how to breathe as his uncle said

"Buffy this is the favor I want to ask you about, this is my nephew William. He is new here and I wanted to see if you could show him around. He has them same classes as you also."

"The name is Spike." He said annoyed

"Sure Mr. Giles I would be glad to." Buffy said with a slight smile

"Great." Mr. Giles smiled as he sat at his desk.

"Come on Spike, you can come and meet the gang." Buffy smiled at him

"The gang?" he asked

"Yeah a bunch of my friends, between all of us there is nothing that we don't know or find out." She smirked as she turned and walked from the office into the main part of the library. Spike followed her with a smile. She walked over to a table where 3 girls and a guy sat talking.

"Hey guys I want to meet Spike. He is new here and Mr. Giles nephew." Buffy said then turned to Spike and said "Spike, this is the gang. This is Xander, next to him his girlfriend Anya, next to her is my best friend Willow and next to her is her girlfriend Tara." She said as she pointed to each one of them. "Hey where is Dawn?" Buffy asked

"I don't know." Willow said "So Buffy want to go Bronzing tonight?" she asked

"Yeah sure sounds fun. " Buffy grinned

"Bronzing?" Spike asked

"Yeah the only club in Sunnydale. The Bronze." Buffy said as she spun back to the group "So have any of you seen Dawn?" Buffy asked. All of them shook their heads, and look back at her.

"Damn it that girl!" Buffy snarled

"Who's Dawn?" Spike asked

"My sister." Buffy sighed "Mom is going to flip and I really don't want to be there for that. Hey Wills you think I could stay at your house?" Buffy asked hopefully

"Sure thing." Willow said with a smile

"Cool. So Spike would you like to go Bronzing tonight with us?" Buffy asked

"Sure thing luv, sounds fun." He grinned at her

"Okay well I got to try to find Dawn so I'll see you at the Bronze, ok guys." Buffy sighed

"Alright Buffy, see you there." Willow said as Buffy grabbed her book bag and purse. As she spun around to leave, she ran right into Spike. They fell to the floor in a heap.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Buffy said blushing like mad "I'm such a klutz." She smiled shyly

"Its fine, luv." Spike grinned at her "How about you make it up to me by letting me drive you home?" Spike asked with a smirk as he held out his hand to help her up

"Okay." Buffy giggled as she allowed him to pull her to her feet. They grabbed their bags once again, and started towards the door of the library. Spike jogged ahead of her and opened the door and smirked

"After you milady."

"Thanks." Buffy said a blush creeping up her face. She led him through the school. When they reached the front of the school Spike said

"Wait right here luv and I'll go fetch my car."

"Okay." Buffy said reaching out to grab his book bag.

"No luv, a beautiful woman should never be burdened with anything." He smirked charmingly. This left Buffy laughing as he jogged across the parking lot to his car. Buffy smiled as she saw his car was a Desoto. She walked over to the passenger side of the car as Spike leaped out of the car.

"No, no pet, let me get that." He said opening the door. She slid into the car and as she tucked her book bag into the back seat, he shut the door. She watched as he walked around the car and admired how his jeans showed off his ass and the shirt hinted at his ripped abs. As he slid into the car, he saw Buffy grinning.

"What is it, luv?" he asked

"Oh I was just surprised, that's all." Buffy said

"About what, pet?" he asked with a smirk

"I figured you'd be riding a Harley." She smiled

"Yeah I got one but figured the Desoto would do for my first time here." He grinned "even if I did miss the whole day." Buffy laughed at the mischievous gleam in his eyes. He grinned as her soft laughter washed over him, and put the car into drive. They chatted about everything from school to music all the way to her house.

"Turn left here and it's the third driveway." Buffy said as they neared her street. Spike turned down the street and slowly turned into the drive way.

"Well pet here we are." He said as he turned the car off

"Yeah, so you want to meet me here about 6ish to go bronzing?" Buffy asked

"Sure thing, pet." He grinned then saw her hand heading for the door handle

"I don't think so pet I'll get the door." He said hopping out of the car

"I can open a door, Spike." Buffy smiled

"Yeah, I know but my mum raised me a gentleman. I may be a bad boy most of the time but I still remember what my mum taught me." He grinned "See you at 6." he said as he slid into the car.

"See ya at 6, bye." Buffy yelled as she smiled and waved and he back out of the driveway. Buffy turned and walk towards the door. Walking in the house, she called

"Hey mom, you here?"

"Yeah baby, how was school?" Joyce asked

"It was fine. Is Dawnie here?" she replied

"No, she was suppose to meet you at the library after her last class. Is she with you?" Joyce asked

"No, that's why I asked. She never showed." Buffy sighed

"That girl will be the death of me. Did you find out what Mr. Giles wanted to talk to ya about?" Joyce asked

"Yeah his nephew came up from England to stay with him and he wanted me to show him around. We were planning to go Bronzing tonight." Buffy grinned

"We?" Joyce asked

"Yeah me, Xander, Anya, Tara, Willow, and Spike." Buffy said

"Who is Spike?" Joyce asked

"Mr. Giles nephew." Buffy sighed

"What kind of name is Spike?" Joyce laughed

"A sexy name, it fits him perfectly." Buffy grinned

"You like him?" Joyce asked

"Just met him but he seems all right. Now I have to pick my Bronzing outfit." Buffy said as she dashed up the stairs to her room. Tossing her book bag to the corner of her room and laying her purse on the dresser, she walked over to her closet and sighed when nothing caught her eye to wear


End file.
